Fairy Tail Chapter 416
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Based of chapter 416, the best chapter ever. One-shot. I was so excited to learn about Doranbolt and could not stop the gears in my head from coming up with a story for him and Wendy.


A member... of Fairy Tail. Him!... A member of Fairy Tail. It couldn't be true... well why couldn't it be? It made sense, erasing his memories to join the Council. It seemed like a smart plan, but too smart. Doranbolt remembered first joining, how it was always his dream, how proud and happy he was when he first joined... he could have made those memories up though. Master had no reason to lie, well maybe if he wanted Doranbolt on his side, but... with the Council in ruins... all his friends dead... Lahar gone... did it really matter if it was the truth or not?

"Mes- Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt looked up with a sigh and saw Wendy with Charlie a few paces away from him. He blinked in surprise, not from seeing her, but from the length of her hair.

"Your hair..." He mentioned.

"Oh," Wendy smiled as she touched her hair, "Lucy's spirit was able to make it grow again. Looks nice, right? I like it better long, when it was short it was just too..." She scrunched up her face and made an 'ugh' sound.

Doranbolt chuckled, "it wasn't that bad, but yeah. I'm used to it long."

Wendy smiled lightly then gasped, walking over and tilting her head over to get several looks at his shoulder. On it, there was a fairy! Fairy Tail's symbol was on his shoulder! Why though?! Before Wendy could asked, Charlie beat her to it.

"What's our guild symbol doing on your arm?" She huffed, tilting her head like Wendy.

"Oh, this." Doranbolt mumbled. He was wondering why they were acting all over him; he didn't really change his shirt after talking with Master, just wandered aimlessly to a nearby bench so his symbol would be showing.

"Did you rejoin Fairy Tail? Did Master let you after how much you helped us? Thank you again by the way Doranbolt, if it wasn't for you then Charlie and I... well, we wouldn't still be here." Wendy smiled petting under Charlie's chin.

"You're welcome Wendy, it was no trouble really. How could I let my two partners sacrifice themselves?" Doranbolt chuckled at bit.

Wendy smiled widely, her fangs showing, before she dusted the bench next to Doranbolt off and sat down right next to him. Charlie jumped off of Wendy's shoulder and sat in her lap, sighing out lightly at the peacefulness. It seemed like ages ago that all that Tartarus stuffed happened, not days.

"So partner, what's wrong? What's your troubles?" Wendy asked.

"Troubles?" Doranbolt repeated.

"Yeah, troubles. I don't need to be a physic to know that you have some; it's written all over your face."

Doranbolt leaned back and ran his hand down his face; Wendy giggled at this.

"You never answered the question, did you rejoin Fairy Tail? This time for real?"

"Rejoin would be accurate, although it seems I was always apart of Fairy Tail." Doranbolt sighed out looking up at the sky.

"What?!" Wendy screamed, a little too dramatically. It was a surprise though, even Charlie's eyes were wide and her ears back, though the ears were from Wendy screaming so close.

"Yeah, so rejoin would be right. I was already in, I left, I joined again, I left once more, and now it seems like I'm a member again, although Fairy Tail is disbanding so I don't really know why Master gave me this mark." Doranbolt sighed out.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on! What are you talking about Fairy Tail disbanding?!" Charlie yelled out.

"Yeah! And what is this about joining and leaving and joining again?! You need to start from the beginning Doranbolt!" Wendy pouted.

"The beginning? I don't remember the beginning Wendy."

"Why do you sound so funny? It's not a difficult question, if you don't remember then obvious start at the place where you do remember." Charlie lectured.

"Charlie." Wendy frowned.

Doranbolt took a deep breath, "I was just talking with Master, just a while ago, and he gave me this mark. It just... appeared on my shoulder and he smiled as he explained that I was a member of Fairy Tail! I didn't believe it, but he was saying that I erased my own memory to infiltrate the Council even though he told me not too. I'm just so confused right I don't know what to believe right now, it sort of makes sense though. Why I struggled so hard to save you at Tenroujuma, why I helped during the Magic Games and earlier with Tartarus. I always felt the need to... to protect Fairy Tail. Maybe I'm thinking too much into all of this, I'm never going to know though since I don't remember."

"What the heck?! Is Master trying to be funny?!" Charlie meowed out.

"Is that why you're confused? Because you don't know who you are?" Wendy asked.

"Confused doesn't even begin to describe what I am, it doesn't really matter though. The Council is completely destroyed, I don't think I'll be able to go back there and help rebuilt because all my friends are... dead. And now that Fairy Tail is disbanding I don't have a place with them either, I'm just really lost right now."

Wendy reached out her hand and grabbed Doranbolt's, she grabbed his hand with both of her hands and squeezed on to them tightly. She believed it was the comfort Doranbolt needed right now and if he had to admit to himself, he felt a little better by her side.

"What is this about Master disbanding Fairy Tail?" She asked.

"I don't know, you have to ask him. He said that the era was over though and that a new one was going to start soon so there was no need for it." Doranbolt explained.

"That doesn't make any sense, we should ask himself ourselves. Come on Wendy." Charlie said sprouting wings.

Wendy look at Doranbolt's saddened then looked over at Charlie, "could you go on ahead? I'll be right behind you, I have more questions to ask Doranbolt."

"Hurry then, if I don't like Master's answer I'm going to need you to hold me back from scratching him." Charlie said flying away.

Wendy giggled, "I'll be right there."

"You should go, I answered all your questions didn't I?" Doranbolt asked.

Wendy's smile faded as she turned back towards her friend, "yeah you did, but I didn't make you feel any better, did I?"

Doranbolt shrugged and Wendy squeezed his hand tighter.

"You know, I'm sorry for your lost Doranbolt and I may be talking way out of proportions, but you shouldn't let your friends death keep you back from what you love. The same with your past, even if you were apart of Fairy Tail you aren't that Doranbolt anymore. You're you, and you can be and do whatever you want. So if you love being a council member, then go back to being that, and if you love being in a guild, then... I guess find a new guild... I can't believe Fairy Tail is disbanding... what am I going to do now? This is my second family I'm losing." Wendy whispered to herself.

Doranbolt looked over and lifted his hand away from hers, patting her on the head.

"If you love being in a guild, find a new guild." He quoted back.

Wendy's smile was bittersweet, "I love this guild though."

He continued to stroke her head while Wendy looked down at her dress, her hands fisting it into wrinkles.

"You know though, if you really want to remember who you once were then I could probably help. I have healing magic, I'm sure there's a spell that can negate other magic and help you remember what you lost... if your past memories were that important to you." Wendy said.

"There are some things I'm not supposed to remember." Doranbolt said.

"Then forget them again, aren't you sad though because you can't remember who you are?" Wendy asked looking up at him, "so if it's really that important to you Doranbolt then I can help you. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

His memories. She could perhaps unlock his memories, make him see heads or tails about things, make him... not feel as lost as he was feeling down.

"How long would it take?" Doranbolt asked.

"I don't know, but it will take some times. Injuries to the head are always tricky, we'll have to work on it in sessions. So if you don't mind me being your partner again for a little while, we can try and get started as soon as you want... if Fairy Tail really is going to go." Wendy frowned, turning her head away again.

Doranbolt saw it at that point. Yes, Wendy was afraid to lose her guild and her family, but what she really was afraid of was being alone. He didn't know all about her past, it seems though that she had been abandoned one too many times. Right now as he is, Doranbolt didn't think he could go back to the Council, and he couldn't stay at a guild that didn't exist anymore, so traveling around with Wendy trying to remember who he was seemed more proactive than just moping around by himself. Those years when Fairy Tail disappeared... Doranbolt never wanted to go back to that old self of his again.

"You know, there are better ways to ask one to stay with another." Doranbolt said.

Wendy turned and pouted, "what do you mean by that?"

"Are you sure you rather be with me? What about everyone else? I'm sure Fairy Tail's going to spread out now. There isn't anyone you rather go with? Erza? Levy? Some other female? Natsu even? And Lucy?"

Wendy bit her bottom lip.

"I don't mind not remembering, I mean I do, but I don't want you to feel guilt into helping me, because you owe me. I tricked you though and betrayed your trust so if anything I owe you. This is your future you are talking about Wendy, are you sure you won't mind being my partner?"

"I feel as if everyone's going to be doing their own thing, their own way, and I'll just be in the way." Wendy confessed.

Doranbolt blinked as he watched her.

"With you, I feel needed, I can do something with my powers and you can help me grow them. Even though Fairy Tail's ending, I have a feeling this isn't the end. Something big is going to happen and everyone's going to be training for that. I need to be training too and I feel, I believe that I can do that with you." Wendy confessed.

"So you're saying that you'd bother me the less?"

"What, not like that!" Wendy whined.

Doranbolt started laughing out loud, carefree while Wendy pouted and poked at his sides. Once he calmed down he ruffled Wendy's hair again and got up.

"Well then, let's give this a shot partner. Whenever you're ready, come find me. We'll leave Magnolia, or stay, whatever you want." He said stretching.

It was weird but he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was probably because he knew that soon he'd be remembering everything, the truth of his past lives.

"I'd probably want to leave, I wouldn't be able to stay here in Magnolia with everyone... gone. Say... hmm, about a week? I'll need to pack my things, see if Grandma Porly can store some of them that I can't travel with, maybe give me some tips on your memory problem, plus Charlie might have some things she wants to tie over here. So, what's today? Tuesday? Next Tuesday, we'll go off on our journey and start your first session." Wendy nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Doranbolt said, though he didn't know what he would do here in a crumbled Magnolia for a week.

"Good. I should really go after Charlie now, you better not be all depressed the next time I see you Doranbolt. In fact, I'm going to need your magic to help with my moving so I'm actually going to see you pretty soon."

"Just call Wendy and I'll be there." Doranbolt told her.

Wendy hummed, "that sounds good. I'll see you around then Doranbolt! Or well, very soon! And remember, Council member or Fairy Tail member, you are who you are and nothing can change that. I know who the real Doranbolt is, and he's actually a really nice, pretty cool guy." Wendy smiled before running off.

Hearing that... actually brought a smile to Doranbolt's face. He smiled, chuckled a little bit, kicked up nothing but dust, then turned around and walked down a flew blocks before teleporting off. Towards where? He didn't really have a destination in mind. He was still close to her though, just waiting for that call to come.

* * *

There was a knock on his door in the middle of the night. Doranbolt placed the book he was reading on his nightstand and walked over to his door, opening it up wide seeing Wendy with a bright smile hugging a book to her chest.

"Ready for our first session?" She asked.

Doranbolt turned around and looked at the clock, "so late?"

"Not really, I mean I promised you two weeks ago that we'd start and I only just now got used to the magic. If anything I'm a week late." Wendy said walking in.

"I meant so late in the night. Charlie already has a problem with us being partners, no need for me to sleep with one eye open after she learns you're in my room in the middle of the night." Doranbolt said closing the door back.

"Charlie's not like that, and she doesn't have a problem with you. She's just mad that Happy left without saying good bye so she's taking it out on you. Don't worry, she'll warm up to you though." Wendy said sitting down on the edge of his bed.

She opened her book to her bookmark and started skimming through the pages, reminding herself of the spell she just remembered seconds ago before she came barging in.

"We have a hard mission tomorrow-"

"This spell doesn't take up much magic, now come here and lie down." Wendy said moving her book.

Doranbolt sighed, not going to win against her, and walked over. He sat down next to her and Wendy moved her body so she was completely on the bed.

"Here, lie down here." She said grabbing his head and moving it down to her lap.

Doranbolt brought his legs up and laid his head down in her lap, staring up at her and wigging his nose as her hair tickled him. Wendy giggled and pulled it back behind her ears.

"Sorry, now just relax. What I'm going to do is work my magic at your brain, slowly opening and releasing the barriers you put up. Now you mentioned before that there are things you're not supposed to remember, until you get your full memory back though don't erase them again okay? It'll make it harder for me to dig deep." Wendy explained as she touched his two temple.

Doranbolt swallowed and nodded, "okay. So what am I supposed to do? Just lay here?"

"Exactly. Relax, close your eyes, and try to remember." Wendy said softly.

A soothing feeling overwhelmed Doranbolt and he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was Wendy's smiling face at him, and began to dream.

* * *

_"You soldier, what's your name?"_

_"Doranbolt Gryder! Sir!"_

_"Doranbolt, you're more advanced than the others. Have you practiced magic before?"_

_"I come from a family of mages, my father taught me everything I know."_

_"Hmm, so Doranbolt. What made you want to join the Magic Council instead of a guild?"_

_"I wanted to help people, sir."_

_"You can do that at any guild though, what made you want to be a council member?"_

_"Guilds are wild, sir, they have no order. I want to uphold the law and save people the correct way with zero causalities and zero damages. I don't like disorder; I believe in what the council is teaching."_

_"Doranbolt Gryder, that has to be the best answer I've gotten all day. Good work soldier."_

_"Thank you sir._

* * *

"So, what did you remember?" He heard Wendy's voice saying.

Doranbolt opened his eyes and saw her staring down at him, a curious face.

"I remembered the first day I joined the Council, I didn't erase my memories of that though so I should have already remembered it." Doranbolt said.

"Do you though Doranbolt? Do you remember anything from the beginning of your council days?" She asked.

"I, I... I can't recall." Doranbolt mumbled, scrunching his eyebrows together as he thought about it.

"Your magic may have lingered and taken some of those memories as well, we're making great progress though since you actually remembered something. That can be all for the night if you want, we don't want to overwork your brain now." Wendy giggled.

Doranbolt leaned up and rubbed his head, "thank you Wendy. That was... a lot painless than I thought it was going to be."

Wendy smiled brightly, "they don't call me the Sky Priestess for nothing. Good night Doranbolt, see you in the morning."

Doranbolt stared at his hands, trying to recall who he really was. Council member, guild member, it didn't really matter, he felt the need to know though. He wanted to know. Like Wendy said though, this was him. The past selves didn't matter anymore because Doranbolt was who he was now, at this moment.

"Good nigh-" He said looking over at the door.

Wendy was already gone though, his door closed shut.

* * *

_"Ah, a new face. What's your name soldier?"_

_"Doranbolt Gryder."_

_"Well Doranbolt, welcome to the Custody Enforcement 4th Squad. A big title, doesn't sound like much, but we're a proud team that love what we do. I'm sure you'll learn to love it too. My name is Lahar, I'm your leader."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Lahar, sir."_

_"Enough with the sir, we're nearly the same age. Lahar is just fine."_

_"Lahar then, I look forward to working with you."_

_"Same here Doranbolt, same here."_

* * *

"That's enough!" Doranbolt yelled leaning up.

Wendy held her hands away and Charlie looked up from her book, glaring.

"Don't yell at her! All she's doing is helping you!" She hissed.

"Charlie, please. What happened Doranbolt?" Wendy asked.

He was breathing heavily, clutching at his head as he hugged his knees to his chest. It was a pitiful state to see the man in; maybe that was the reason why Charlie just rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Wendy pressed her lips together and leaned over, putting her hands on Doranbolt's head. Instead of trying to make him remember, she used a spell to calm him down and make him feel more relaxed.

"Everything okay Doranbolt." She whispered leaning against him.

Doranbolt took a deep breath and sighed out. "I was remembering Lahar."

"Lahar? Oh... I'm sorry."

"Is there any way, any way at all that you can skip these memories?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Doranbolt, you remember what comes first though. I have no control over it, it's just how the spell was cast."

"I... let's just hurry up and get these memories over with them. The quicker the better." Doranbolt said lying back down.

"You know, I've lost a lot of people too. Even though it hurts, what's more painful is ignoring them and forgetting all about them. Not only to yourself, but to them as well." Wendy said.

Doranbolt blinked and looked up at her.

"You're alive Doranbolt, you owe it to them to live your life to the fullest in place of them. They only want the best for you, so the least you can do is remember them every once in a while even though it hurts. Remember the good times, one happy memory is all it takes to make them smile as they watch over you."

"Who'd you lose Wendy?" Doranbolt asked.

"My mother first, then my friend Mystogun, after that my guild Cait Shelter. I know all of them wanted me to do my best though, so here I am, doing my best. It hurts, it really hurts, but sometimes pain is good. It helps make you remember that everyday you don't know what's going to happen, so you should live your life to the fullest."

Doranbolt made a face, "you're very wise for a 12 year old."

Wendy giggled, "I get it from Charlie. She's always teaching me new things I never knew about."

"You're a very bright cat Charlie." Doranbolt called out.

Charlie scoffed, there was a sly smile on her face though as she flipped to the next page of her book.

* * *

_"You don't need to erase your own memories Doranbolt, how will you be able to do your mission if you do?"_

_"Fairy Tail is in my blood Master, even without the memories I know where my home is in my heart. I believe in myself to do the right thing."_

_"You're a fool you know."_

_"I'll do anything for my guild Master. I can't half ass this if I'm going into the Council, you're underestimating them."_

_"A fool indeed you dumb brat. Fine, do what you must. You never listened to me anyway."_

_"There's no need to worry anymore Master. Just watch in see, I'll probably be one of the ten councilmen before you know it and be backing you up. Hahahaha!"_

_"NOW DON'T GET COCKY BRAT!"_

* * *

Doranbolt flinched and Wendy stopped her magic, "are you okay?"

"No, I just had a memory about Master hitting me and actually felt it." He hissed out.

Wendy giggled, "wait a minute, a memory about Master?!"

"Yeah," he sighed out a little, "he... we were talking about the mission. I was talking about, infiltrating the Magic Council. So it was all the truth, I really was a member of Fairy tail." Doranbolt said looking over at his guild mark.

"That's great! See, I knew Master never lied! I guess that would make you my senpai then, huh Doranbolt-senpai?!" Wendy giggled.

Doranbolt chuckled as he got up, "I don't know why you're so happy. I was apart of Fairy Tail, doesn't really matter now that it's disbanded."

"But isn't this what you wanted?! The truth! You're one step closer to your past self Doranbolt, if you want to continue the sessions. You have your answer now... you're free to do whatever you want now." Wendy said softly.

Doranbolt looked back and saw Wendy looking down at the ground, a frown appearing on her face as she clutched at her skirt. Now that he remembered, she was probably thinking he didn't need her anymore. Doranbolt smiled lightly, thinking that she was really cute at this moment, before walking over and grabbing her hands.

"Come on, what do you say about celebrating?" He asked.

"Celebrating?" Wendy repeated getting pulled to her feet.

"Yeah, let's go out and get some food. I remembered the truth, I'm a Fairy Tail member and we never did celebrate my rejoining the guild again."

Wendy's face lit up as she smiled brightly, fangs and all showing, "okay! Oh, but Charlie is still on her mission. I guess if we leave her a note everything will be okay. Alright, you talked me into it Doranbolt! Let's go!"

Doranbolt chuckled as he watched her run around the hotel room, picking up her bag, her coat, and scribbling a note for their other partner. She was out the door in a flash after she finished all of this, yelling behind her "WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!"

Doranbolt chuckled once more as he walked over to the front door, closing and locking it before he teleported in front of the hotel and waited for her. When Wendy came running down, she frowned and glared at him.

"No fair."

He smirked back, "what took you so long?"

* * *

_The S Games. It takes place away from Fairy Tail, at an island the Master owns. Maybe that's where he hides all his valuable information at. Maybe that's the break I need so I can finally be finished with this mission! I'm going to need to be nominated for S rank, it's in partners though. I need someone who can help me with my cover, someone that doesn't stand out as much._

_Obviously the people nominated are out of the question and their close friends since they all might be partnered up. I need someone low, someone weak but still strong so they don't wonder why I picked them as a partner out of everyone. So not someone weak, but weak looking. There's that latest Dragon Slayer that just joined the guild, where's her profile at?_

_Wendy Marvell. Previous member of Cait Shelter. She was friends with... Mystogun. I remember that, she knew him once. It's perfect. I can say I was Mystogun's student as well, no one ever talked to him so no one would suspect anything. She'd obviously say yes because of our connection and... wow. She really is weak looking, there's a dragon hidden inside of her though. She looks like... she looks like she's capable of anything. That was a good trait. If I'm actually forced to win all of this at least I know she'll be up to the challenge._

_Wendy Marvell._

_Wendy Marvell._

_The name suited her well._

* * *

"I'm remembering you." Doranbolt whispered.

"Hmm?" Wendy hummed, "me? But you already know me."

"When I was trying to decide on a partner for the S Class games, I remembering picking you. Sorry about that by the way, for using you." Doranbolt said opening his eyes.

"No, it's alright. You tried to save us, I've forgive you." Wendy smiled.

Doranbolt blinked, remembering that smile from the profile picture.

"You're very cute." He found himself saying absentmindedly.

Wendy blushed lightly, "is that why you picked me as your partner?"

"Ah, ano, um-" Doranbolt blushed as well as he looked the other way, scratching his cheek.

"I didn't meant to say that out loud, I just remembered from before."

"Aw, so are you saying I'm not cute now?" Wendy was fully pouting.

"No! I'm not, you're still cute! Oh God." Doranbolt groaned covering his face.

Wendy's giggles were music to his ears, "you're very funny Doranbolt. I was only ever teasing you, thank you for the compliment though. I must say, you look much better with your current hairstyle than before. That nearly shaved hair didn't suit you."

Doranbolt peeked from his fingers and saw that she was enjoying this.

"I remembered liking your name too, it really suits you Wendy."

"Thank you again for the compliment, I'm not sure which name I like better of yours. They both suit you well though." Wendy told you.

"You don't have to answer my compliments with a compliment of your own you know." He told her.

"But if I don't then I'll just be staring down at you with a happy grin." Wendy grinned.

Doranbolt blinked, seeing her face, and lifted his hand up to brush the strands of hair that was falling from behind her ear.

"You really are cute." He found himself saying.

Wendy blinked, wondering why the seriousness suddenly came into his eyes.

"Doranbolt?" She whispered.

Doranbolt found himself leaning up slightly, closer towards her. Closer, closer, almost-

The front door creaked open and Doranbolt teleported to his room, falling off his bed and landing on the floor with a big 'oof'.

"I'm back Wendy... where's the idiot?... And what's wrong with you? Why is your face all read?" Charlie asked staring t her.

Wendy gulped and shook her head, covering her cheeks, "um... I really don't know Charlie. Doranbolt's... Doranbolt's in his room though, this lesson brought back some rather... memories he rather deal with alone."

Charlie sighed as she flew over, "again? Are you two getting any closer?"

They were getting a lot closer, Wendy thought to herself as she opened her arms for her to fly in them.

"Yeah, we're getting close. He remembers the truth, you know that, now he's just remembering small things about back in Fairy Tail." Wendy said.

Charlie stared up, "you know Wendy, when all of this is over and done with you should really just ask Doranbolt to stay with us."

"Excuse me?!" Wendy gasped.

"Come on Wendy, I'm not stupid. You enjoy his company, I think you always did since you first partnered up with him. I mean, out of everyone in Fairy Tail we could have gone with you chose him and I don't believe it was because of some lousy excuse of wanting to help because we owed him. It's pretty sad that the two of you are each others best friends since he's so old and you're so young, but as long as he makes you happy I don't care if you were best friends with a monkey."

"Charlie?" Wendy asked.

"Basically what I'm saying is to tell the truth to him. If you want him to stay, tell him that. Believe it or not I'm actually almost getting used to having him around." Charlie mumbled.

Wendy giggled and started stroking Charlie's head, back and forth before pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank you Charlie."

* * *

Wendy kept glancing at him out the corner of her eyes, checking herself in the mirror every time she used her spoon or picked up her glass of water. It wasn't weird to look at him, the two of them were sitting right across from each other, she was just very nervous. Her legs were jello, her hands were shaking lightly, and her head felt a little light.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I had a sundae. Actually, thanks to you I can. Mirajane made it for me, it was so delicious. Does she still make sundaes?" Doranbolt asked.

"Are you being serious? You never got a sundae, not once while you were in the Council?" Wendy gasped.

"Can't say I did, I must have forgotten I had a sweet tooth." He said before stuffing his mouth with another spoonful of ice cream covered in fudge, whip cream, and sprinkles.

Wendy giggled a little and scooted her seat closer to him; pretty soon sitting right next to him. Her shoulder touched his and Doranbolt looked over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you-"

Wendy leaned up and licked the lingering ice cream that was on the corner of his mouth. Doranbolt flinched back a little bit and stared wide eye at her.

"What was that fo-"

Wendy leaned over again and sealed her lips against his. Doranbolt was petrified for a second, staring wide eyed at he kissed her. They locked eyes before Wendy slowly closed them, licking his lips again. Doranbolt didn't allow her entrance, he didn't even know if he wanted to deepen the kiss or not because he was in such a shock still.

She parted and he still had that wide eyes, confused look on his face as she frowned just slightly and gave him the cutest stare he's ever seen from a girl.

"Please stay with me Doranbolt."

Just jaw dropped and Wendy lifted her hand, closing his mouth for him. He blinked, still baffled, and Wendy titled her head slightly.

"Well?"

Doranbolt nodded, Wendy smiled, and the two of them finished enjoying their sundaes before heading back home. She didn't know why she was nervous, asking him was easy once she got into the flow of things and that kiss... well that was just for her. Back at home Wendy had all of her answers while Doranbolt had none, still confused about what had just happened earlier in the day. The next morning though, while Wendy cooked breakfast and he walked in to make himself a cup a coffee, when she leaned over and pecked his cheek before going back to business... it did shed a little light on things. She liked him and maybe what happened yesterday was a confession, Doranbolt... he liked her. So that answered that... he guessed.

* * *

_"Doranbolt you have to do it again! Again!"_

_"If I'm going to do that trick again, I'm going to need another beer!"_

_"Another round for Doranbolt! Another round for everybody actually! It's a party, so let's party!"_

_"I love you guys, you know that! I would do anything for each and every single one of you. Especially you Mira, so when do you think the days going to come when you finally accept one of my dates?"_

_"Hmm, I don't know Doranbolt. Maybe when you get a little bit more handsomer for me."_

_"What?! Look at me, I'm the most handsome person here at Fairy Tail!"_

_"Yeah right!"_

_"In your dreams!"_

_"You need a reality check Doranbolt."_

_"Better yet, you need a mirror."_

_"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!"_

* * *

"Macao, Gildarts, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Reedus, Wakaba, Mira, Master, Mira," Doranbolt mumbled in his relaxed state.

Wendy smiled, happy to hear her old friend's name. He really was a member, he really was apart of their family. Of course he was a member, no matter what the past was. Finally, they were getting to the happy memories.

"Mira, Mira, hehehe Mirajane."

Wendy pressed her lips together and smacked the side of Doranbolt's head.

"Ow," he flinched opening his eyes up.

He was met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes glaring down at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "why did you slap me?"

"Why were you saying Mira's name so much?" Wendy said irritatedly.

"Huh?"

Wendy pouted and stood up, making Doranbolt roll off the couch and land face first on the floor. She huffed and stood up, walking out of the living room towards the kitchen.

"Wendy? Wendy!" Doranbolt called getting up and going after her.

He spotted her pouring herself a glass of milk and gulping it all down in one go.

"Are you jealous?" Doranbolt asking, thinking about her sour mood.

Wendy slammed the glass on the table, "no!"

"Because I did like Mirajane, once upon a time when I knew her."

Wendy knocked the glass over.

"That was before though, and like you said, I'm a different Doranbolt now. I'm your Doranbolt now."

Wendy looked over with a slight pout, "so I didn't waken any feeling of Mirajane from before?"

"Well..." Doranbolt mumbled scratching his cheek.

Wendy huffed and picked up her glass, placing it in the sink before she started washing it vigorously. Doranbolt chuckled as he walked over, wrapping his arms around Wendy's stomach as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"You know I like you Wendy." He said.

"No, I don't actually. I was the one who kissed you first, and even though you have held my head and ruffled my hair more affectionately lately, you still haven't said or done anything."

"Well have you looked at yourself in the mirror? If I did anything I would be considered-"

Wendy growled and stomped on Doranbolt's foot as hard as he could. Doranbolt yelped and leaned over, but still held tightly onto her as he recovered.

"You're such a jerk! I am 19 years old for your information! It's not my fault that my body didn't grow for the seven years I was fro-"

Doranbolt smirked before kissing her once.

"I like you Wendy." He said.

Wendy blushed lightly, "I need another reminder."

"And for your information, even though I remember these feelings, they quickly died out after I saw that cute little jealous fit you just threw." He chuckled.

"I was not jea-"

Doranbolt cut her off with another kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

* * *

"Wendy, when I told you to ask him to stay, I didn't mean to stay this close!"

"Charlie, I like him."

"I know you like him! I said to be best friends with him! Not! Romantic! Kissing! Ugh! I can't believe this! He's old Wendy!"

"He's not that old."

"He has a beard!"

"Goatee, and I think it's pretty cute."

"Wendy!"

"Charlie, I really like him."

Doranbolt gulped and felt a blush coming to his cheeks. He leaned up from his eavesdropping and teleported back to his room, lying down on the bed. Everything was so clear now after eight months. He remembered who he was now, nearly had all his memories back. Some of them were still hazy and foggy, but Doranbolt remembered the man he used to be. He didn't change much, he still acted like he used too, was mostly like he used to be, the small changes weren't big... unless it accounted for his taste in women though.

Wendy... she wasn't a step down though, but a step up. She was something special, someone who really liked him no matter how many times he changed. So forgiving, so kind, sweet, someone Doranbolt never thought he'd go for. Maybe... erasing his memories before was a good thing. If he hadn't have, if he would have met Wendy... would he had-

"Doranbolt?" Wendy whispered peeking in his room after knocking.

"Hey, have you come to warn me about Charlie trying to kill me in my sleep? Don't tell me, is she sharpening her claws now?" Doranbolt joked.

His humor has come back to him, although he never lost it. He just slowly stopped making jokes since Lahar never really appriciated them.

"No, she's cooled down. I ultimately talked her into liking us, the idea of us."

"Hehe, what changed her mind so quickly?"

"Well, when I told her I was happy with you, that pretty much ended the whole conversation." Wendy smiled.

Doranbolt blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway though, I just came by to apologize for Charlie trying to kill you, wanted to know if you wanted to give your memory another try, and if not wish you good night."

"I'm good for tonight Wendy, thank you. Good night."

Wendy stood standing in the doorway though, her hands knotting together as she twitched side to side. Usually she'd leave after saying goodnight, why was this different?

"You aren't gonna..." she started mumbling something under her breath.

Doranbolt leaned up from his bed and hummed, "excuse me?"

"Ah, I said you, aren't..." she bit her bottom lip as her eyes got teary, "never mind! Good night!"

She slammed the door shut and Doranbolt blinked, wondering what the matter was- oh, she probably wanted a good night kiss. Wendy was such a kid; Doranbolt chuckled as he teleported to the front door of her room. It was a rule that he could never just teleport in there set by Charlie, which made sense being that they were girls and he was a boy, and he respected it.

It seems Wendy didn't make it back to her room in the short time she left; Doranbolt beat her there. She nearly ran into him, glaring at the floor for not having enough courage to ask, and blinked when she felt arms stop her shoulders.

"Huh? Doranbolt?" She asked.

Doranbolt grinned as he kissed her forehead, "good night Wendy."

Then he teleported off and laughed his ass off when he heard Wendy scream, along with probably the whole hotel.

"THAT WASN'T THE KIND OF GOOD NIGHT KISS I WANTED!"

* * *

_"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh son? Well let me ask you, do you believe in fairies?"_

_"I do now."_

_"Hehehe, what about them having tails?"_

_"Fairies with tails? Now normally people would say you have to see to believe, I'm sure everyone here doesn't need to see anything to believe though."_

_"You still didn't answer the question boy."_

_"Well I believe I could believe in fairies without tails. But when the day comes where I actually see one, wow. I'm sure going to freak out and slap myself silly."_

_"Hahahaha! I like you son, welcome to Fairy Tail."_

_"Thanks Master, I look forward to fairy hunting with you."_

* * *

"I think that was the last barrier." Wendy said.

"I think that was too, that last memory was of when I first joined Fairy Tail, the first time. Everything just seems so in place now, so clear." Doranbolt said.

"Still feel like yourself?" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah. Now all I need to do is erase a few of these memories and then we'll be good to go." Doranbolt said leaning up.

Wendy grabbed his hand all of a sudden, "just don't... erase the real hurtful ones Doranbolt. I know it's been a while, and I know it still haunts you, but-"

He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly, "don't worry Wendy. If I did that then you wouldn't really like me as much would you? It was the Council Doranbolt you fell for."

"What are you talking about? I love all Doranbolts!" Wendy said stubbornly.

"And all Doranbolts love you right back." Doranbolt smiled poking at her chubby cheeks.

Wendy slapped his hand away and Doranbolt laughed as he left the room. Once he was gone Wendy let out the smile she was holding in and sighed dreamily, looking out the window. It's been a year and a half now and they were finally returning back to Magnolia. Neither of them knew what was in store, all they received was a letter with the marking on it and that was all they needed.

It was time for the fairies to return home.

"Are you happy to see Happy soon?" Wendy asked Charlie.

"I wouldn't say Happy; what I am going to do is give him a good slapping though for leaving without saying goodbye." Charlie huffed.

Wendy giggled, "yeah, I'll be glad to see everyone soon. They're bound to be stronger, way stronger than before. I guess my current level has finally caught up to their old selves."

"Wendy, stop talking nonsense. I've seen how much you've trained, heck I've seen visions about how much you've trained, you are more than strong enough to be a Fairy Tail wizard." Charlie said flying over.

"I still feel like I could have trained harder. While everyone was doing their best, I was silly and fell in love." Wendy shook her head.

"It wasn't a waste of time though, you found someone Wendy and, as much as I hate to admit it, Doranbolt is sort of... good for you." Charlie hissed and flinched as she spat the words out.

Wendy giggled and rubbed down the fur that was sticking up. "Thank you Charlie, that means a lot."

"Now I can't wait to see how everyone else will react, hopefully some will get a good swipe at Doranbolt." Charlie chuckled darkly.

"Charlie, I thought we finally got along. Why do you want someone hurting me? I'm wounded to even hear you say that." Doranbolt pouted as he teleported back into the room.

"She was only playing Doranbolt, you missed the part about her saying she liked you." Wendy smiled at him.

"I did not!" Charlie hissed, her fur sticking back up.

"I start to grow on people after a year and a half. So girls, ready to return home?"

Wendy's arms suddenly wrapped around Charlie, hugging her close to her chest.

"Wendy?" Charlie asked confused.

"Do you think everything's going to be different?" She whispered.

Doranbolt gave her a look, "of course they will be Wendy, we're different too." He said walking over, "but different is a great, fantastic thing. Different means we get the chance to get used to everything all over again and you remember how much fun it was first joining Fairy Tail don't you?"

Wendy smiled lightly and Charlie sighed, swishing her tail. He really did make her happy, which is the only reason she liked him. That and he was reliable, strong, had the perfect magic to protect her. He was pretty much the perfect person Charlie wanted Wendy to have, someone reliable that could provide for her. Doranbolt just really itched her the wrong way sometimes.

"So girls, are we ready to start our new Fairy Tail era?" Doranbolt asked.

"Here we go again, and I was just getting used to the peacefulness." Charlie sighed flying over to Doranbolt.

She landed on his shoulder and he smiled lightly, holding out his hand towards Wendy. She placed her hands in his and smiled right back, allowing him to help her up.

"New era, new Doranbolt." She grinned.

"Same love though," he grinned right back.

"Alright the romance is killing me, can we go already?!" Charlie meowed.

The two lovers shared a laugh and one last lingering look before Doranbolt teleported off to their new era with their old friends.


End file.
